


Tentacles of his dreams

by PrincessValium



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other, alastor may have a trauma, but angel may found the love of his life, mention of tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium
Summary: Alastor wanted to punish Angel Dust and trew up him into tentacle dimension. Radio Demon made a terrible mistake.
Relationships: Tentacles/Angel Dust
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Tentacles of his dreams

“Where is Angel?” asked Vaggie.

Husk only shrugged, he just finished the second bottle.

“How the fuck do I know?” said Husk.

Vaggie looked behind the counter, like if she thought Angel was hiding in there.

“I saw him annoying Alastor”, said Vaggie. “But I don’t saw Angel since then”.

“Maybe you should ask Alastor?” suggested Husk.

Vaggie left him in piece. Half bottle later Niffty ran into bar, she climbed up on a chair and started swinging her legs.

“You're not looking for Angel Dust, aren’t you?” asked Husk.

Niffty shook her head.

“I saw Al threw her in the tentacle dimension!”

“Him”, corrected Husk. “Angel Dust is a man”.

Understanding WHAT Niffty said came to him little later.

“You said Alastor threw Angel in the dimension from where came dangerous, hazard, murdering tentacles of the pure darkness?!”

“Yep”, Niffty smiled. “Exactly like I said”.

Husk groaned and stretched his wings. He want covered his head with wings bur understands: that wasn’t help. Princess won't be pleased about Alastor crippled her patient.

Speak of the devil. Alastor just wended their way to the bar. He smiled like a rapacious deer that ate not the one canary but a whole aviary.

“What a beautiful day!” said Alastor. “Any irritating spiders around, so peaceful and quiet out here!”

Husk hissed.

“If Angel hurts, then I…”

Alastor laughed.

“Relax my dear friend!” he waved off. “Angel Dust will be back shortly. But I think he would be less... handsy after few hours in the company of the ancient and unspeakable one creature of horror.”

Husk angerly wagged his tail. Angel is a pain in everyone ass but Alastor crossed the line. Husk didn't get one word out and Angel himself showed up at the bar.

He looked shitty: torn clothes and white fur was covering by black ooze, three of his gloves disappeared, one of the boot either vanished. Angel staggered to the counter and leaned on it. But yet surprisingly he smiled with appeasement and bliss.

Husk poured a glass of scotch and gave it to Angel.

“Thanks, sweety”, said Angel with a hoarse voice.

“How are you?” asked Husk.

“Couldn't be better!” said Angel.

“Do you like tentacle friend of mine?” Alastor asked mockingly.

“O, yeah. Thank you for introducing” Angel focused. “Can I get they number?”

“Pardon?” said Alastor.

“Phone number or name in social media”, explained Angel. “If I want reached with they next time without you.”

Alastor blinked.

“But why would you want this?” asked him.

“Because I’m in love!” said Angel. “So many tentacles, thick and thin, squirming, wiggling… we had a great time. I never been so satisfied and, I bet, they either. Best sex in my live… And death. Ever!”

Husk winced from the black stain on the counter.

“So?” said Angel.

Alastor didn’s answer. Smile stuck on his face. His glance froze.

“What's up with him?” asked Angel.

Niffty jumped on the counter, reached to Alastor, waved in front of him. No response.

"My congratulations, Angel. You broke him", said Husk. "He thought he is punishing you but he only rewards you, isn't he?"

“Hey! I finally found tentacles of my dreams, but can’t reached with them! This is unfair!” Angel cried.

“Well… Hell is totally unfair”, Husk noticed.


End file.
